Becky and the Bard/Transcript
Transcript for Becky and the Bard Narrator: It’s WordGirl and Captain Huggy Face versus the Energy Monster, in an all-out, down and dirty, fists a-flyin’ battle royale! (Scene: Somewhere in the city. WordGirl and Huggy are playing a cat-and-mouse game with the Energy Monster. WordGirl tries flying toward it, and it knocks them into a trash dumpster. A man standing nearby is holding a disco ball, while looking at it sadly.) Man: I guess disco really is dead. (He throws the ball into the dumpster, rips off his suit, puts on a pair of tecno sunglasses and walks off. WordGirl and Huggy burst out from under the trash. She looks at the disco ball, and gets an idea.) WordGirl: Hey, big guy! You like things that shimmer, right? (She flies the disco ball over to the Energy Monster, who is busy chewing on power lines.) WordGirl: Right this way, Mr. Energy Monster! (She carries it out over the water. The Energy Monster takes the bait and jumps out into the water, discharging its power. Huggy chatters something at her.) WordGirl: Oh, right-- recess is almost over! Thanks, Huggy. Word UP! (Scene: The hallway at the elementary school. Violet is walking through the hall with Scoops.) Violet: I’ve been rehearsing really hard. I know all my lines! Scoops: I’ve got my speech memorize'd too. Sounds like we’re both ready for the big audition! ''(Becky and Bob come up behind them.) '''Becky: What audition? Scoops: The audition for the school play. Violet: Romeo and Juliet. Becky: (grabbing Violet’s shoulders frantically) As in my favorite play of all time, Romeo and Juliet? Scoops: That’s right, and auditions are this afternoon. (She grabs Scoops by the shoulders.) Becky: THIS AFTERNOON?! But I won’t have time to memorize my lines! (shoving Scoops out of the way) Why didn’t I know about this? (Scene: the auditorium, a little later. Students are lined up on the stage to audition.) Mr. Dudley: Alright! Now before we start the auditions, let me tell you a little bit about Romeo and Juliet. Romeo and Juliet is a play written by-- Becky: William Shakespeare! It is the story of a boy named Romeo and a girl named Juliet, who fall madly in love even though their families don’t like each other. It is a captivating, honest and beautiful tale of young love. Mr. Dudley: Yeah. And now the auditions. Each of you will have a chance to perform a speech from the play, and the student who does the best job will get the role. (The scene shifts ahead a bit, we the auditions have already started. Scoops is on stage.) Scoops: Scoops Ming, playing the role of Romeo. Romeo enters-- “but soft, what light through yonder window breaks?” Walk over here, look up at Juliet-- “it is the east, and Juliet is the sun”-- grab my heart because I am in love-- and… Scene! Mr. Dudley: Alright. Next? (Becky is now on stage, holding a script.) Becky: Hello. While I am I a huge fan of Romeo and Juliet, I unfortunately did not hear about these auditions until this afternoon… (laughs nervously) …and so I have not had time to memorize my speech. Mr. Dudley: Just do your best. Becky: Yes, but you see I really SHOULD have my speech memorize'd. And by that I mean I should have learned all the words in the right order so I can just remember them without reading from the page. '''Memorize'd. (snickers) '''Mr. Dudley: It’s okay, Becky. Just give it a shot. Becky: Okay, here goes. “Oh Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art--” (flails her arms and drops the script) Oops, that was bad, hold on. (picks it up, and tries to find her place) “--Romeo, deny thy father and refuse thy--” You guys still with me? (Mr. Dudley nods his head as he eats Chinese food.) Becky: “--name, or if thou wilt not be but sworn my love and I’ll no longer be a Capulet.” Mr. Dudley: Oh. Great! Next? (Eugene comes onto the stage. He smiles but does not speak.) Mr. Dudley: Next? (The next boy faints on stage.) Mr. Dudley: Next? (Emma comes out in a cat costume, and makes cat sounds.) Mr. Dudley: Next? (Violet comes on stage, looking nervous.) Violet: Um… (holds up her hand) Violet… reading for Juliet… (Mr. Dudley is working on building a ship in a bottle, and looks up to watch her.) Violet: (with feeling) Oh Romeo… Romeo… wherefore art thou, Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name, or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, and I’ll no longer be a Capulet. (Mr. Dudley looks impressed.) Mr. Dudley: Ooh, wow! Not bad, Violet. Next? (Hunter Throbheart walks onto the stage, and begins speaking with a British accent.) Hunter: Hello, my name is Hunter Throbheart, reading for the part of Romeo. (Becky and Violet watch with lovestruck expressions from backstage.) Violet: Ohhh! Becky: Who is that? Violet: (in a British accent) He’s Hunter Throbheart, a new student from England. Becky: Ahh. England, the birthplace of William Shakespeare! Violet: And Hunter Throbheart. Hunter: But soft-- what light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun. (Becky and Violet clap from offstage. Mr. Dudley sits up and takes notice at his performance.) Violet: Good job, good job! Mr. Dudley: Bravo, Hunter! There may be hope for us after all! Next? (Tobey storms onto the stage, and strikes a dramatic pose.) Mr. Dudley: Next? (Tobey storms off.) Narrator: The next day, back at school… (Scene: the hallway of the school. Students are gathered around as Mr. Dudley puts up a list on the bulletin board.) Mr. Dudley: Alright, here we go… Students start checking the list.) Hunter: It says here I am to play the part of Romeo! (Shelby Joy, Tessa and Emma look at him starry-eyed.) Scoops: Hmm… it says I’ll be playing the orchard wall. Mr. Dudley: It’s a great part for an actor with your… range. Scoops: Cool! I’ll get started standing still and not saying anything right away! (He freezes in place with his hands up.) Mr. Dudley: (patting him on the back) Scoops, you’re a dedicated professional Scoops: Thank you. Or should I say-- (freezes in position again) Huh? (Violet and Becky are standing in front of the list.) Violet: Oh wow, I’m playing Juliet! (gasps) I have the perfect hat for Juliet. It’s shiny and sparkly, and shimmer's in the light… ''(She dances away.) '''Becky: Wait a minute… if Violet is playing Juliet, that means I’m-- (looks at the list) --Juliet’s understudy?! Mr. Dudley: That’s right, the understudy is an important part of the play, Becky. If something goes wrong, you’re there to swoop in and save the day. Just like… WordGirl. Becky: So I only get to be Juliet if Violet can’t? Mr. Dudley: That’s right. Becky: (acting dramatically) Oh, this is a travesty! (She walks past Scoop, who is still frozen in position as the orchard wall.) Narrator: Meanwhile, somewhere in the city… (Scene: a boat in the water. A man wearing a captain’s hat is fishing over the side of the boat, and seems to get tug at the line. He reels it the catch, and finds he has caught the tiny version of the Energy Monster. It jumps into a radio on the bow of the boat, causing it to grow, then it takes off.) (Scene: The auditorium. Hunter and Violet are on stage practicing their roles as Romeo and Juliet. Scoops is the orchard wall. Mr. Dudley is watching from the audience, wearing a red beret.) Mr. Dudley: Now let’s take it from the top. Hunter: “But soft, what light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun.” Violet: “Oh Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou, Romeo?...” (Offstage, Becky is with Bob, and is lip-syncing along with Violet as she reads her lines.) Becky: Oh Bob, being Violet’s understudy is no fun at all! I’ve memoried all of Juliet’s lines, but unless Violet gets sick, or just doesn’t show up, which is highly unlikely, I’m not going to get to perform! (She walks out onto the stage pushing a broom, and approaches Violet.) Violet: “What’s in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name--” Becky: Excuse me, Violet? Violet: What is it, Becky? Becky: Uh, just wanted to be sure you’re not coming down with a cold. Because I AM ready to take over for you if that’s the case. Let me know. (starts to walk off) And be honest with yourself. Violet: Will do, Becky! (She tries to go back to her part, but scratches her head in confusion. Meanwhile, a bush mysteriously creeps onto the stage and moves toward Violet.) Violet: (resuming her part) “That which we call a rose--” Becky: (popping out from the bush) Or maybe you just need to take a vacation! Mr. Dudley: Okay Becky, let Violet continue, shall we? Becky: Right… (she sadly walks off stage.) Violet: Okay… “that which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet.” (Hunter climbs up onto the orchard wall.) Hunter: “With love’s light wings did I o’er perch these walls, for stony limits cannot hold love out.” (As he stands on the wall, it bends toward Juliet, and Scoops is trying not to fall over. Meanwhile, Becky lowers herself from the ceiling on a board. Hunter and Violet glare at her, and she pulls herself up again.) Becky: (to herself) I wish I were Juliet! (Scoops cries out, and the orchard wall collapses.) Mr. Dudley: And-- scene! Okay everyone, that’s all the time we have for rehearsal, see you tonight at the big performance. And remember-- whatever happens, the show must go on! Must… go on! Narrator: That evening, as Violet walks to the theater… (Scene: Violet walks down the sidewalk at night, wearing a pointed pink princess cap.) Violet: Acting in a play is so much fun! I get to wear a pretty costume, and my special shimmer'ing Juliet hat! Thou art my favorite sparkly hat in all the world! ''(She takes the hat off and hugs it. The Energy Monster bounced up to her, attracted by the shiny hat. It grabs the hat, lifting Violet off the ground with it. It walks past a restaurant, where Bob is having a candlelight dinner with Bosco, Professor Tubing’s monkey assistant. When Bob sees the Energy Monster, he takes off after it, leaving Bosco with the bill.) (Scene: At the theater. Becky is standing backstage, and Mr. Dudley runs up to her.) '''Mr. Dudley: Becky! It’s almost showtime, and Violet still isn’t here-- Becky: (gasps) I might get to be Juliet? Mr. Dudley: That’s right. Do you have your lines memorize'''d? '''Becky: Oh yes, I know all the words by heart! Mr. Dudley: Good. You’re on in five minutes. Becky: Okay, it’s happening! (Bob comes in and jumps over to Becky. He starts chattering and pointing.) Becky: Bob, did you hear? Violet didn’t show up, so I get to play Juliet! (Bob screams at her.) Becky: But, Bob-- if I leave to help Violet, I can’t play Juliet. (Bob admonishes her. Becky thinks about Violet being trapped by the Energy Monster, then thinks about her as Juliet on stage and smiles. Bob admonishes her again.) (Offstage, Mr. Dudley is standing with Hunter who is dressed as Romeo, and who has a look of horror on his face.) Mr. Dudley: Go, go, go! (Hunter sees the audience, gets dizzy, and collapses. Scoops is already on stage as the orchard wall, and he hears the voice of Mr. Dudley telling him that the show must go on.) Scoops: Um, hello there, uh, audience! Whoa… (WordGirl is now flying around carrying Huggy, who has binoculars aimed toward the ground.) Narrator: Looks like you chose to help your friend after all. WordGirl: Of course. A play is just a pretend thing... friendship is real! (Huggy points to the ground and chatters.) WordGirl: (gasps) That shimmer'ing hat is hard to miss. Let’s do this, Huggy! ''(She swoops toward the ground, where Violet is still dangling from the hat that the Energy Monster is holding.) 'Violet: '''Um, I really have to get going now… ''(WordGirl comes up behind the Energy Monster.) '''Violet: WordGirl! Narrator: Meanwhile, back on stage… Scoops: Okay… the show must go on… ahem, well, here I stand, an orchard wall in fair Verona. Wow, have I seen some interesting things standing here… for so long. Anthony: (from the audience) What’s this guy doing? Scoops: And, since we seem to have some time on our hands, allow me to tell you the story of two crazy kids named Romeo and Juliet. Oh boy… (The scene changes back to the Energy Monster, where WordGirl is flying around trying to distract it.) WordGirl: Hey big guy, lookee here! Whoa, what’s going on over here? Wow, what an interesting distraction! (She tosses Huggy at the Energy Monster.) Violet: Mr. Energy Monster, I really must insist that you put me down-- (Huggy grabs the hat, and Violet falls toward the ground. Huggy lands in a tree, and WordGirl catches Violet.) WordGirl: Whoa, gotcha! (Back at the theater, Scoops is still doing an impromptu monologue. The audience seems to be captivated by it.) Scoops: And then Romeo says something like, “Oh Juliet, you are so beautiful, I love you so much!” And Juliet says, “But my parents don’t get along with your parents, and that’s a big problem!” But Romeo says he has a plan, and it’s all very exciting… (Back to the Energy Monster. It roars at Huggy, who is still holding the hat. Huggy takes off with it, and the Energy Monster chases him. He manages to lure it into a lake, where it discharges. WordGirl swoops him up and carries him and Violet back toward the theater.) Violet: Thanks for rescuing me, WordGirl. WordGirl: Any friend of Becky Botsford is a friend of mine. But there isn’t much time. I think we-- I mean, you-- have a play to get to! Word UP! (She drops Violet off at the school, then flies away. WordGirl and Huggy reappear as Becky and Bob near the entrance, and they walk up to Violet.) Violet: Becky, I couldn’t make it to the theater on time because I was captured by the Energy Monster ‘cause he liked my sparkly shimmer'''y hat, and… since you’re my understudy, shouldn’t you be on stage right now? '''Becky: Oh! That’s right, uh, I had to, um, reorganize my entire unicorn collection. All of a sudden… Violet: But if I couldn’t play Juliet, and YOU couldn’t play Juliet, how did they even perform the play? (The doors open, and audience members start filing out, talking to each other about what they saw.) Man: That was the strangest production of Romeo and Juliet I’ve ever seen. Woman: But what a performance by that wall! (Becky and Violet enter the theater and walk up onto the stage, where Scoops has just finished signing an autograph.) Scoops: Hey, you two! Becky: Scoops, what happened in there? Scoops: Well, since there was no one to play Juliet, and Romeo got stage fright and was too scared to perform, I had to do the whole thing by myself. But it went great! Violet: Oh, I wish I had gotten to play Juliet. Becky: Me too. (has an idea) Wait a minute! (Scene: Back at the Botsford house, later that night.) Becky: And so we present to you, Romeo, both Juliets, and the Talking Wall! “Oh, Juliet, thou doest look so lovely in thy shimmer'''ing hat.” '''Violet: “Why, thank thee, other Juliet!” Scoops: “Good day, both Juliets!” Becky and Violet: (together) “Good day, talking wall!” Mrs. Botsford: (whispering to Mr. Botsford) Who did they get to play Romeo? Mr. Botsford: I don’t know. (Bob rides in on a hobby horse.) Narrator: Nice outfit, Bob! That shirt really shimmer's. ''(Bob chatters.) '''Narrator: Well, that’s it for us! Maybe you have my next line 'memorize'd by now. Say it with me… join us next time for another exciting episode of… WordGirl! (For the final scene, WordGirl and Huggy are on stage as Romeo and Juliet, with roses raining down on them.) Category:Transcripts Category:Episodes